AASSRL
by Yayaya1234
Summary: What if Ace And Sabo Each Had a twin sister? What If luffy Had A sister? Find out by reading This. Please Don't hate. Please reveiw and favorite. Don't you just love update. Chapter 5 is out I need help with chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you For Reading. This is my Second Fanfiction I will update hopefully once a day but not on sundays **

**chapter 1: the sisters**

**I have three brothers and two sisters. They are Ace ,Sabo ,Luffy, Ashleigh, and Samantha. Ace, Ashleigh, and Sabo are my adopted brothers and sisters. Sabo and Samantha are Twin. Ace and Ashleigh are also twins. Me and Luffy are real brother and sister. My name is Monkey D. Rachel. Ace is 10, Ashleigh is 10, Sabo is 10, Samantha is 10, I am 9, and Luffy is 7. I know a lot about family trees. here's Ace's family tree: **

**D=dead A=alive DB=dead at birth AD==Adopted T=Twins**

**Michael married Mikayla and had Drake (D), Mary (D), Ally (D), and Roger (d)**

**Before Roger died he married Rouge and had Amy (DB), Anna (DB), Ashleigh (A), Ace (A)**

**Here is Sabo's tree:**

**Lilly married Outlook II and had John (D), Jolee (D), Amy (D), Outlook III (A) **

**Outlook III had Outlook IV (DB), Samantha (A),, Sabo (A), and Stelly (AD).**

**Here's mine:**

**Anna married Joe and had Josh (D), Garp (A), Amy (D), Mall (D).**

**Garp married Missy and had Dragon (A), Joel (D), Madison (D), Jake (DB).**

**Dragon Married Amber and had Rachel (A), Madison (DB, T), Mary (DB,T, And Luffy (A)**

**Me and my siblings want to be pirates. All the girls chose who we were going to sail with. Sam in going with Sabo. Ashleigh is going with Ace. I am going with Luffy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXthe End **

**The next two chapters are about how they met**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 how the two A's met.** **Garp was dragging me and Luffy " Ace, Ashleigh, and you two will become strong marines.." Garp said. " I already told you ..." Luffy started then grabbed a root while Garp is still walking. I see this and smile. " I'm not going to bbe aa marine i'm going to be a pirate." BANG! Garp is hit in the back of the head by the root.** **Later ** **We arrive at someones house. Garp knocks on the door. " Who the ..."** **"It's me" Garp says calmly. " Garp-san." she says " Ashleigh, and Ace are both ten now and are causing us trouble." "They are aren't they." Garp says then laughs. Luffy's running around and I am running with him. " Stop being a pest brat" the fat lady yells. " Oh yeah" Garp says then grabs me and Luffy by our shirts. " Take care of these two as well." who are they." She asks. " They are my Granddaughter and Grandson, Luffy, Rachel say Hi." " Howdy" I said as Luffy said "Yo!" He put us down and we were running around until someone spit on us. " Hey! Apologize!" Me and Luffy say then we start growling. Be nis grandpa said after hitting us both on the head. " Be nice. You will be living with them this is Dadan, Ace, And Ashleigh." Garp said. Me and Luffy put on our hats. We walk in and someone says while putting a knife to our throats "Hey kids have any money." "No" we reply. How about you go to your parents and ask them for some." "Don't have any." " Then who brought you here?" "Grandpa." " Who's your grandpa?" "Garp-san and they are staying with us too now." then the man screams " We are not a bunch of babysitters!" ** **That Night me and Luffy got a bowl of beans and a cup of water. " You will do all the chores." Dadan says. "Ok but I hate mountain bandits.." Luffy replies. I saw Ace and Ashleigh leave so Me and Luffy got up and Followed them. " Hey! I frogive you for spitting on me earlier let's be friends." Luffy yelled. Ace kick a tree down that missed me and hit Luffy. ** **Later. ** **We go to a bridge where Ace hits me and Luffy off.** **1 week later.** **Dadan's dog barks at us. A dadan comes out and is talking. Finally she throws us in a room iin which we fall asleep immediately.** **NEXT MORNING** **The next 6 months is us chasing Ace and Ashleigh and making it to the grey terminal.** **Thanks sorry it wasn't Daily I got grounded for a week ** **the next one will be How I met the two S's ** **Please Review, favorite, and Follow **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: How we met the two ttwo s's **

**We made it to the grey terminal, and met two other kids. Then they threatened to kill us but Porchemy Who is tall fat a pirate and has purple hair has tied us up because Ace stole some money fram him and because Luffy and me won't tell him wher it is.**

**"Where is the money." Porchemy asks. " I won't tell." We both yell then he takes turns hitting uuus both with gloves that has five spikes on the knuckles. **

**" TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS." Porchemy yelled. I could tell he was getting annoyed. " I won't tell, I won't tell, I WON'T tell, I WON'T TELL..." Luffy yells as I yell " HEY WE ARE NOT GOING TO TELL YOU" **

**He threw off his gloves and starts walking slowly toward his sword Which handle is brown with a gold ring and the blade is long, curved, and fat. He grabs it and starts dragging it towards us. " If you won't tell then you die" **

**Before he could kill us Ace, Ashliegh, Sabo,, and samantha burst in yelling " Don't do it." **

**Then Ace runs toward Porchemy, but Porchemy grabs Ace by the throat. " Don't get involved in Adult affairs." Porchemy said. Ace Cried out " Sabo help." Sabo hit Porchemy in the back of the head. **

**"I will take care of him you help those two." Ace told Sabo. Sabo ran toward us and on the way took a knife from one of the pirates. Then he cut us down. He ran away yelled at Ace " Ace lets go I got them."**

**"You go on ahead I will not run." Ace said. "You have a death wish," Sabo muttered " Ashleigh, Samantha You take care of these two I am going to help Ace." **

**Later **

**Luffy and Ace are arguing.. "Guys stop we have a problem! What if The bluejam pirates attack tonight what will happen to me and Samantha." Sabo asked. **

**Me and Luffy replied with " You'd Die" "Yes so I was thinking.." **

**the end**

**Chapter4 next I will describe everyone in that chapter. I just love cliff hangers. please Reveiw and follow or Favorite **


	4. Chapter 4

**Some one asked me to be more descriptive I will but I Will have to start in chapter 5.**

**I'm going to describe my Freinds ( yes me, Luffy, Ace, Ashleigh, Sabo, and Samantha.) **

**Ace goes first. He has Black hair that a little longer then luffy'. He has tan skin and eyes are black. His shirt is red with the words "Don't test me." in black. His pants are black and has pockets. (Yes! I have altered his clothing.) **

**Ashleigh is second. She Has Wavy black hair. Her skin is Tan and she has freckles. Her eye's are black. Her shirt is white with the words "Who's There?" in black She usually wears blue jeans. **

**Sabo is third. He has curly short blonde hair. He is pale and has blue eyes. He wears the clothes of the nobles. Samantha is pale and has blue eyes. Her Hair is curly and Brown. She also wears the clothes of a noble. **

**Luffy Has short black hair. He always wears His straw hat which is yellow with a red rim. He is white and has brown eyes with a scar under his left eye. Hi shirt is black with a white bunny on it. He wears blue shorts with puffy things on the end.**

**I have long straight black hair. I am white with Purple eyes. My shirt is pink with a blue flower on it. my pants are blue. **

**Dadan walks into the room and sees Six instead of four and this confuses her. " Ace,m Ashleigh, Rachel, Luffy who are they?" Dadan yelled. Ace and Ashleigh sat up and said " Too loud! Do you know how early it is?" then they fell back down. Me and Luffy just sat up looked at her tiredly and fell back down. Sabo and Samantha did the same then realised tthat she was talking about them and sat backup. Sabo farted. " Don't answer me with a Fart." Dadan screamed. " sorry I'm Sabo, and this is Samantha." Sabo replied. " We will be staying with you from now on." **

**" I heard about you." Dadan states. " That makes this easier." Samantha says. "I heard you two were a spoiled brat." Dadan say's. " Yeah I heard that you were an old hag." Sabo stated. " What did you say." **

**" I actually heard you were a manly old hag." Samantha Said. " I it not a man I am a woman. Why should I let you stay" Dadan asked. " Because you can't refuse a child" Samantha said. " Fine you may stay." **

**1 hour later.**

**We run out the door about that time Sabo remembers something so he stops wwhich causes me and Luffy to run into him. " Hey Bluejam might come today so be careful.." Sabo screamed. Then we all start running again. " What Now?" Ace asked. " Food." Luffy called out. " I agree with Luffy." I say. **

**20 Miinutes later.**

**Ace and Sabo caught two fish and Luffy got the tail of both. Luffy showed Sabo, Samantha, and me Gum gum balloon. Now Ace and Sabo are kicking back and forth. One of Ace's kicks hits luffy into a rock which he bounces off of and hits another rock and lands in the water where an Alligator eats him. and goes back down.**

**One Alligator beat up later. We are running in the woods. **

**The second alligator ccatch. **

**We are walking into town. the first pyramid is Ace, Sabo, And Luffy. The second is Ashleigh, Samantha, and Rachel. **

**later**

**We walk into a Ramen place. " Sorry sirs but we only serve nobles. Sabo pulls a chain out and shows him it. " sorry sirs i will go get you your vip rooms. **

**Alot of Ramen later**

**We run away because they caught us. **

**While we are running aa guy calls oout Sabo and Samantha which they say he got the wrong people. **

**later.**

**We found out that the man is Sabo and Samantha's father. **

**Sorry I skipped alot but i'm too lazy to write everything that happend.**

**next will be how we became brothers and sisters. **

**Please Favorite, Follow and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5: over six cups

**Chapter 5: Over six cups**

**We are standing in the forest. In front of us is a big round root that has six red cups. To my right is Luffy and to my left is Ace. On the other side of Ashleigh is Samantha. Beside Samantha is Sabo and beside Sabo is Luffy. Ace has a bottle of sake he stole from from Dadan. He pours it into all Six cups and we all pick up our cups. " Did you know that you can become brothers (and sisters) by sharing a bottle of sake?" Ace starts and we all hit our cups toghether " From now on we're brtothers (and sisters)" and we all yell "Yeah" and then drink it **

**Sorry this is so short. I won't be updating for a little while at least not until I have the next two chapters written down on paper first. **

**Next the Big Tiger Vs. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. **

**I love you all**

**Bye and please reveiw. **


	6. Authors note

Authors note

Here is a link to a quiz i made on quetev

quiz/6055840/One-piece-quotes/

please Take it


	7. Authors note 2

If you have a story's posted two diffrent websites just ask I will publish it their and I will give you credit If you want me to tell me to tell you how many have read it there or what people comment on It just tell me I will make sure you get the information.

Sorry this is not a chapter


	8. authors note 3

**I need a ****_co-author_**** for this story because ****_I need help with my descriptions_****. ill update soon I hope**


End file.
